Talk:Sesame Street PVC figures (Applause)
Parade figures The parade figures have been released with the Sesame Songs Home Video releases. I know that the Sesame Songs videos were also sold without them (I've only seen these PVCs included with the videos once), but I'm not sure if they were sold on their own as well. I have the Cookie Monster toy, which came with Monster Hits!, and I recall seeing the Bert PVC packaged with Rock & Roll!. I can't remember who came with what else. I have a feeling that Grover was probably released with either Sing-Along Earth Songs or Dance Along, Elmo probably came with Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game, and Ernie probably came with Sing Yourself Silly, but I don't know for sure. I have no idea which one Betty Lou could have come with (though the only one of those videos that I haven't seen was We All Sing Together, so she could have been in that one). --Minor muppetz 16:20, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Known Figurines Storing remaining descriptions here until pictures can be found. -- Wendy (talk) 03:25, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Regular Characters (sold in one box set) * Big Bird, pointing upward * Ernie, 'giggling' with one hand on his chin * Bert, arms folded * Cookie Monster, waving * Elmo, showing his hands * Zoe, showing off bracelet * Oscar, holding up one hand * Super Grover, flying upward on cloud * Baby Natasha, climbing pile of books * Barkley, sitting with sneaker in his mouth Number Characters With Hoola Hoops * Alice with 5 in ring * Snuffy with 7 in ring * Cookie Monster with 10 in ring * (more?) Twiddlebugs * Green Twiddlebug with bottlecap banjo * Purple Twiddlebug with bottlecap banjo * Blue Twiddlebug with thimble flowerpot * Magenta Twiddlebug with thimble flowerpot Bedtime Characters * Big Bird, sitting in nest, holding Radar and a book * Bert, in pijamas holding an alarm clock * Ernie, in pijamas holding a pillow and a candle Camp Sesame Characters * Big Bird with chopped wood * Bert as campmaster with bullhorn and notepad * Cookie Monster hiking * (more?) Job Characters * Big Bird as a mailman * Bert as a policeman * Cookie Monster as a dairyman * Elmo as a paperboy on rollerskates * Prairie Dawn as a doctor * Ernie as a fireman? Beach Characters * Big Bird with hat, holding turtle * Bert in bathing suit, with bucket and shovel * Ernie with sunglasses * Cookie eating floating tube * Elmo with seashell * Rosita with beach ball * Snuffy with beach ball? * Barkley with frisbee? Beach Characters - Miniature Bendy * Big Bird with life jacket * Bert in swim suit, wearing flippers * Ernie in swim suit * Elmo in floating tube 25th Anniversary Characters * Big Bird in tux, sitting on red 25 * Ernie, pulling Rubber Duckie in a wagon * Bert, looking at pigeons through telescope Classic Characters * Big Bird and Little Bird with "Big" and "Little" signs * Ernie in bathtub with Bert splashed * Cookie Monster as cookie baker, holding sheet of cookies * Grover, surprised at Elmo's Jack-In-The-Box Christmas Characters * Big Bird, with Radar and snacks for Santa * Bert with Christmas Presents * Ernie with Christmas Tree * Cookie Monster with gingerbread man * Snuffy on sled with bell * Alice with wreath and candy cane Cowboy Characters * Cowboy Elmo * Cowgirl Betty Lou * (more?) '''No Category' * Big Bird sitting and reading * Big Bird as a painter * Big Bird with dog * Big Bird sitting with Little Bird * Bert holding a number 3 * Bert with baseball bat * Ernie about to throw baseball * Ernie sitting with Rubber Duckie in bucket * Ernie tossing red frisbee * Ernie with apple and school book * Cookie Monster on skateboard * Grover with flowers * Oscar with paper airplane * The Count with three balloons * Winter Snuffy * (more) Large Bendy Figures * Big Bird * Bert * Ernie * Cookie Monster * Elmo * Grover